roblox_rails_unlimited_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Service 1250
General Service 1250 was a passenger train that ran long before the RegionCrosser's formation. It was powered by a diesel locomotive and had approximately ten luxury carriages. It only ran one time as there was a deadly accident that occurred in mid-1975, which would go down in Rails Unlimited history. The event had happened on 7:30 AM on May 25, 1975. Service 1250 was to depart Taunton at 7:40 AM, bound for the last station on the line, Al-Shaf, now known today as Farafuf. Intermediate stops were Bromhaar (currently known as Westerstaad) and El-Prat (currently known as Mundet). The entire train was full that morning. Departure ran smoothly and as expected. Around 10:20 AM, the telegraph lines along the tracks were failing due to the intense sunlight. Dispatch attempted to notify Service 1250 about possible buckling and faults in the rails near Bromhaar, but this message never came apparent on the engineer's end. By 12:00 PM, the train was at its highest speed, clocking 110 MPH, unaware of the buckling of the rails due to the daytime heat. Bystanders in buildings, along sidewalks, and in automobiles pointed out and tried warning the staff by waving their arms frantically. This never worked. At 12:10 PM, Service 1250 left the track. The locomotive decoupled from the consist and smashed into a mound of dirt and woodchips, slightly injuring the crew. However, the second carriage kept going and followed the path the locomotive carved into the ballast and the grass, ramming into the rear of the locomotive, ejecting the still-active and large diesel engine into crew up front, gruesomely killing them instantly. The third and fourth cars fell to their left side and skidded into a building with a propane tank nearby, setting off a huge blast and killing both the people inside the carriage and the building. Carriages five through nine were close to stopping, but the oil and grease from the debris hindered this and all four coaches telescoped when the fifth car clipped the remains of the fourth car lying on the track, also killing everyone onboard due to blunt-force-trauma. The last carriage was able to stop in time, but there was a nearby fire from the mess which got too close to the component housing under the chassis, causing the last surviving people to disintegrate in a massive cloud of explosions and debris. By 1:00 PM, emergency services arrived, but they were far too late. Charred remains of bodies lay all over the outskirts of Bromhaar. Buildings had to be reconstructed entirely. The Bromhaar City Commission couldn't live knowing this was now embedded in their history, so they called for a name change and complete reconstruction in order to hide their morbid past. On September 20, 1998, Bromhaar was successfully renamed to Westerstaad and had modern buildings and a complete overhaul. Every single piece of evidence of Service 1250 was removed except a very small memorial plaque that can be seen in the nearby Memorial Fields train station. After the incident, extra precautions were made in order to prevent such a disaster from happening again with the RegionCrosser. After said company bought the trackage rights, they improved the rails with titanium steel alloy to prevent easy buckling and melting in intense heat. Wooden ties were replaced with concrete ties and tighter spikes and fasteners were added. While many Rails Unlimited citizens are unaware of such an event happening, there are three confirmed points of evidence: - The plaque in Memorial Fields that acknowledges such an event occurred. - A file deep inside the records of the RegionCrosser's accidents. - Some people say they can hear the horn of Service 1250 and can even see the shadow of it moving slowly across the line that goes from Taunton to Westerstaad on the same day it crashed.